The Twilight Tale of Bellafly
by MidnightMoonStone
Summary: A young pegasus named Bellafly comes to a mysterious town with her dad
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Tale of Bellafly

Chapter 1

Bellafly steped onto the car. She had not ever been two a new town, but her dad made them move to knowhere for his work. She looked around and it wus raining all over the ground, drenching her in sorrows.

Bellafly was a silverish white pony with brownish tan hair who had a radient sun cutie mark on her butt. Because of her cutie mark, nun of the boys liked her because she shined brighter then anyone and town was dark and mean. She had no friends because they were at her old town were she was not living anyomore because she had moved.

Her new house totally sucked because their were no internet connection and the tb was badish and had only wether chanel which sucked because she did not care abot the wither except when it was sunny like her cutie mark witch was a sun cutie mark that was as golden as the sun. her room was tinyer then a cardburd box and she could barly get her wings in past the door because it was to small.

After movin in in a week, she was siting at her kitchaen eating horse feed foosd when suddently a bat came thru the wall. It was a magically spakling bat that sparkled in the sun when the sun hit it. Bellafly yelled "AAAAAAAAAAA" and she hit it with a broom out the window. "that was scry! She thought." I"I hope i never comes back!".That night she had dreams about a super hawt pony who had beautiful red eyes and could turn into a bat. She couldn't understand what it ment. Her dad worked her up and said "bellfly its time for school". She said "oh no! I don't want to go to school!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Tale of Bellafly

Chapter 2

The next day Bellafly wto school. Today, she was sad today becus life was sad so her sun cutie mark was blocked by a cloud of sun cutie marks. On the card ride their, she saw how cloudy it was ans then she looked at the trees and forests. In the bush she saw evil glowing red evil eyes watchingher in the car going to school. "Dad! There is somebody out their" she said. "don't be sully bellafly, there is no body their."

Bellafly's dad was a boring pony with a grey color coat and a brownish mane. His cuite mark was rench because hew worked at a car shop where they fix cars. He never understood bellafly so because he couldn't see her for who she is. He moved to Greyhorsetown for an ew job at a car shop so bellafly had to leave her friends at her old town.

At school pompom sparkle picked on bellafly because she was not like the other cheerleadera who were all alicorns and beautiful. Bellafly went to the library where they didn't bother her or the i=other nerds. "I hate it here" she said. "" I hope something happens" "I want to go home" he said. She cried in her room all night.

In the lunchroom, pompom sparkle thru a can of turnips at her mane face. "HAHAHA" said pompom Trixie, You're ugly! Bellafly looked down at her lunch tray\. Everyone was jerk but ther new friend Trixie. "look over there!" said chloe!" in the corner their were a bunch of beatufiul unicrons. They all sparlkeld beautifully like a summert rain. "who is that?"asked bellafly. "that's shiningEdward and his friends!" said Trixie. "everyone wants them" says Trixie. Bellafly looked over and saw shining Edward starring at her with a long deep look and she blushed. He was the prettiesit pony she had ever seen. "he gorgeus" said bellafly" she knew knew they had to be together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Tale of Bellafly

Chapter 3

In science class bellafly saw him starring at her. It wus shinning Edward. He was so hot in his desk. She starred back at him, not wanting to loose to him she would look back at him also. She was dissecting a frog using polarity factors when he came over to her. "I'm yur science partner" he said. Bellafly couldn't believe it. He wus even more perfect up close.

He had a beautiful dark blue copper sparkling mane that spakled in the sun. His teeths were as bright as white as white fang and he a single fange coming out of his mouths. He had a golden half moon cutie mark that had a single drop of blood coming off it ni drops. His eyes were green red and bluish with brown. He was gorgeous.

" Sit down" said Bellafly. Shining Edward sat down next to her and starred longingly at her and she also did that. "who are you?" Bellafly said. "you will know soon" said shining Edward and he left the classroom., "who was that?" said chloe. "I don't know!" said Bellafly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Tale of Bellafly

Chapter 4

After brushing her teeths Bellafly went to bed. Outside her window their was a swarm of bats and a wolf howling at the moon. She heard a noise in the corner opf her room "whos there?" she said "its me " said a voice. "oh hi shiningEdward I didn't see you there" said bellafly. "I like to watch you sleep" he said. "That's so nice" she said. "ill see you at school tomorrow at school ok?" said shining Edward. "ok" she said.

Shining Edward then jumped out the window and ran into the woods and bell followed him. She couldn't see in the dark at night and she kept tripping over roots in the dark. "why are you here bellafly" I wanted to see you" "ok" "I need to show you something" "ok". Shining Edward grabbed bellafly and put her on his back and flew through the woods like a pegasus up on to the mountain in a flowery field.

Edward then took off his shirt and walked into the sunlight and started to shine like a spakling stream. "youre glowing sparkles" said bellafly. "this is the real me!" said shining Edward undert the moon he held bellafly close. "I love you bellafly" "I love you to shining Edward!". From the bushes a pair of evil red eyes watched them holding each other and the the evil person's eyes squinted evily and then disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Tale of Butterfly

Chapter 5

Bellafly and Edward walked into the fancy Italian restaurant. Shiningedward was super old so he had tons of moneies and could get fancy dinners for them. "I want the cheeseburger" said bellafly said to the qaiter guy. "I want a taco" said shining Edward. "shining Edward I thought you couldn't eat people food" said bellafly. "I can tonight" said shining Edward. That's good said bellafly.

"why did you come here?" said bellafly. "I needed to tell you something." "what?!" said bellafly. "I m a vampire!" said shining Edward. "OH MY GOD!" said she. "How long have you been like this?" said belafly. "500 years ago" said Edward. "I was born during the roman empire and my father was a great general named ceaser Julius the leader of the greeks." Bellafly couldn't believe it, she hadn't known how old he was but she still loved him for who he is because she loved him. " ill never leave you ever bellerfly" said shining Edward. "ill love you to!" she said.

They left the Mexican restaurant and walked down the street to her car. Sudently, the bad guys jumped out of the alleys and they jumped out of alleys and they had firepowers.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Tait of Bellafly

Chapter 6

The evil shadow guys jumped out from behind the alley and Bella gly could see that they was evil fire werewiolves. "bellafly look out!" said Bellafly as he pushed her out of the way. That was close he said. More and more fire werewolves were coming out of the busy crowd walking by and they turned from normal earth ponies to eveil demon wolf ponies with wings. They flew formentingly making large mean flapping noises as they flew shooting out fore lasrs beams at Edward. "who are these guys?" yelled Bellafly as she ducked away from a firewereponywolf. "their the enemies of all vampire ponies! The crimson fangs!" he cried. "They attack vampire ponies since our kinds have been fighting for ages and ages!" "how do you beat them? Bellafly asked?" If we want to beat them Ill have to go full vampire and use the power of the moon! He said" "but Edward if you use that power you could die!" cried bellafly. "If it's what I have to do to protect you it's totally worth it" said Edward. Bellafly watched in fright as Edward's fur turned white with the moon powers swirled around him. "no Edward noooooooo" cried Bellafly.


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Tale of Bella fly

Chapter 7

Bellafly tried to run at Shinging Edward but it was to late: the ultimate moon powers had taken him and he was hypnotized by the powerof the moon and didn't hear her yelling at him. "no edawrd! Don't let the evil moon powers overtake you you could die!" she said. But it was to late. His fur was moon white and his fangs had grew larger, their was blood lust in his eye. He started to attack the werewolf ponies and wripped their wings off. The werewolf ponies tried to run because their fire powers were being beaten by the power of shining Edwards vampire moon ice. "stop it edaward youllhurt them! Cried bellafly as she pushed through the croewd of earthponies. She didn't want him to become a monster! Edward was punching the headwerewolf pony in the face over and overt and over again and their was blood everywhere because the power of the moon waS TO strong and it was overtaking him with madness. Bella new what she had to do. Running through the crown she pushed the dead werewolf ponies aside and hugged shining Edward. As she hugged hi9m, his hair turned brown again and his fangs got smallerized. "bellafly oyuui saved me! Said Edward holdingher in his arms. "I would do anything for you Edward said bellafly back to shining Edward. They hugged and were in love.

Authosr note: omg guys sorry I haven't been posting I lost all of my drafts for the story because my mom accedentaly thru them out so I had to write the all over again! It sucked and I was realy mad at her but im okay now and im posting more stuff now that its summer LOL


End file.
